Problem: $\dfrac{8}{4} + \dfrac{4}{6} = {?}$
Answer: $ = {\dfrac{8 \times 3}{4 \times 3}} + {\dfrac{4 \times 2}{6 \times 2}} $ $ = {\dfrac{24}{12}} + {\dfrac{8}{12}} $ $ = \dfrac{{24} + {8}}{12} $ $ = \dfrac{32}{12}$